


The Wedding

by AgeofAquarius



Series: Rio [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/pseuds/AgeofAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity attend a friends wedding and talk about the big picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This my second smut piece and I hope you enjoy it. This is for @StilettoRoyalty’s Sultry Sunday Smut Series. Please read and review. This is completely unbeta’d so any errors, clunky wording is my error This is in the same AU universe as prior stories about them. I also make NO MONEY FROM THIS.

Oliver kept his eyes on Felicity as she stood by her friends’ side at the altar. The blue dress brought out her bright eyes, and the high slit in the bridesmaid gown did nothing to help his overactive imagination. He wanted to live out his imagination but Felicity had other ideas.

_“Shit,” he mumbled as he walked into the their hotel suite. Felicity had put her leg onto the chair at their vanity, and was smoothing her stockings over it. The straps of her blue stiletto had wrapped around her ankle and formed a perfect bow at the back. His eyes followed as she hooked the stockings in the hooks on her garter belt and he was absolutely eager take them off with his teeth._

_She stood up, and caught his eye in their mirror. “Hey there,” she called to him bringing him out of his thoughts. “You okay?” Oliver’s didn’t make a sound as he continued to watch as Felicity put her bra on. The lingerie set was new and one of his favorites. The blue and satin lace bra covered her breasts just enough to fit the neckline of the gown but showed enough that it could be considered just this side of sinful._

_He walked behind her and placed his hand on her hips. She tilted her head, and exposed the long column of her neck. He placed a kiss on her neck, and smirked as he heard her breath hitch. “I’m more than okay, Lis.”_

_She wiggled her ass against him, and looked over her shoulder. “You sure? You’ve been watching me all morning.” He sighed as she wiggled again, and his dick twitched in response. “I enjoy watching you,” he muttered kissing her neck again. He nudged her legs apart, and placed his hand over her warm center. He started to rub her through the thin material and could feel himself growing aroused as she leaned her head back._

_“And I enjoy you watching me, Oliver,” she breathed. “But..” she placed her hand over his and stilled his movements. “If I’m late to the wedding, Diana will never forgive me. Don’t pout.” She chuckled as she met his eyes again._

_“After being late for the bachelorette party that I planned…”_

_“You were wearing that mini dress I like,” he interrupted._

_“And nearly missing the engagement party,” she continued._

_“Hey! We hadn’t had sex in a week.” He grumbled mockingly as she rolled her eyes at him._

_“Diana said that I’m forbidden to be late to her wedding, and far be it from me to piss the bride off on her day. So, as much as I want to have you bend me over this table and make me speak Russian. I can’t.”_

And this is why Oliver found himself eyeing Felicity with particular interest. Waiting to have sex with his wife was not something he was particularly fond of and it was even worse that he knew exactly what she was wearing underneath her gown.

~~**~~

Felicity stopped from fanning herself as she caught Oliver staring at her with heated eyes. She knew she was playing with fire the moment she decided not to give in to her baser instincts when they were in their hotel room. She’d promised Diana that she would be on time for the wedding and she had been. Barely. Oliver had helped her zipped her gown up, and made it a point to grip her ass. 

“Later,” he said with a wink and walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready for the wedding. Since that moment, Felicity had been distracted. The way that he had been eyeing her during the entire ceremony stoked an already lit flame. It was lit from the moment he’d watched her fasten her stockings to her garter belt. She was turned on and she had to remind herself that she was in a house of worship. 

“And now, I pronounce you man and wife.” The priest finished brining her out of her current frame of mind. She smiled as she caught Oliver’s eyes again, and almost laughed at his eagerness to get out of the chapel. She made a point to remind him later of wedding etiquette. 

~~**~~

After taking countless photographs at the park, and in front of the church, Felicity found herself sitting in a small room rubbing the ball of her foot. She had called off her maid of honor duties when they decided to have her do the chicken dance. There were things that she had been willing to do as a maid of honor but the chicken dance was not one of them. 

“Feet hurt?” Oliver asked as he leaned against the door. Smiling Felicity looked up and took in the sight of her husband. The navy blue suit had been cut to fit his broad shoulders to a T, and the dark tie made his blue eyes even more striking.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” she sighed. “These shoes are gorgeous, but they are really for show. No one in their right mind would wear these for fun.” 

“You don’t think they’re fun?” 

“Nope,” she answered rolling her ankle. 

He walked into the room and kneeled in front of her. “I think..” he started as he took the bare foot in his hand and rubbed it slowly. “you’re not thinking big picture, Lis.”

She moaned as waves of pleasure shot through her. She loved when he was attentive like this. It was always a treat and if she was being honest a good way to turn her on even more.

“Big picture, Oliver?” She giggled when he tickled her foot. He motioned for her to place her foot back into the shoe. She sighed as he tied the bow around her ankle and ran his fingers lightly up her calf. She could feel a pool of desire growing in between her thighs.

“Shoes like these, Felicity,” he started while standing up. He held his hand out to her and pulled her out of her chair. “are meant to be around my waist while I fuck you senseless. Better yet, shoes like this are meant to be up on a chair while I fuck you from behind until you lose your voice.”

Felicity swallowed deeply as Oliver pulled her flush against him. She could feel his erection against her belly, and her body responded in kind. Her panties were already soaked and her nerves tingled with anticipation. “Is that the big picture?” she asked lightly stroking him. She took pleasure hearing him groan against her touch.

“Completely.” He gripped her waist, and put her on the table. She bit her bottom lip as his hands went under her skirt and felt how wet she was. “Dammit, Felicity,” he grunted as he removed her panties and slid his fingers into her. “So wet.” 

“Jesus,” she grunted as her thighs tightened around his hand. He had fingered her before and always to an orgasm but something about doing it while there was a party going on right next to them made her even more excited. 

“Come for me, Lis,” he mumbled as he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was slow and deliberate. “I want to hear you.” 

She could feel herself getting close. “What about the reception?” she asked voice higher than normal. 

“I don’t think they’ll miss you and besides, fucking you is the priority right now.”

It was those words that made Felicity lose all sense of control. Her arms went around his neck and she squeezed her legs against his hand. The friction was perfect and she let out a loud shout as he pressed her clit.

“Damn you, Oliver,” she said in mock anger. She was slightly out of breath, and could feel a bead a sweat going down the center of her back. “You’re incorrigible.” 

She shook her head as he licked her juices from his fingers. “No, wife of mine, I’m just incredibly impatient when it comes to having sex with you.” She yelped as he yanked her closer to the edge of the table. He took his suit jacket off, and laid it next to her.

“You shouldn’t be so impatient, husband.” She spread her legs apart further, and he stepped in between them. She unzipped his pants, and stroked him through his boxer briefs. She didn’t miss the way his eyes shuttered close when she gripped him a little tighter.

“Felicity,” he moaned looking at her with darkened eyes. The heated glance from earlier was back and she had a feeling that she wouldn’t be able to give any speech at reception.

Her arousal was growing again and she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her. Sliding his briefs down his waist enough to expose him, she locked her legs around his waist and shivered when she felt his dick against her warm center. 

“Oliver,” she started and before she could say anything else, he slid into her. Her mind went white with every thrust of his hips. He banded his arm around her and allowed her to lean back as he fucked her with more intensity than he had in recent memory. She was sure that like her, he was thinking about the idea of someone catching them in this position. 

“Harder,” she grunted digging her fingers into his back. Without responding, he gripped her ass and brought her back up to him. The combined sounds of his dick sliding into her and her sounds of approval made her toes curl in pleasure. 

She felt her climax building in her belly and judging by the way Oliver had buried himself into her neck he was close as well.

“Come for me, Oliver,” she muttered running her fingers down his back. “You were looking at me at the chapel like you wanted to eat me alive. Do you know how hot that made me?” she whispered hotly against his ear. “I wanted nothing more than for you to take me behind the pillar and have your way with me. I was so wet.” She moaned as he rolled his hips into her. Rubbing her clit, she shuddered as she came around his dick. The increased lubrication caused him to chase his own release soon after.

“Now who’s the incorrigible one?” he asked chuckling while he pulled out of her. “You thought about me while you were standing up for Diana.” He lifted her by the waist and slowly let her down to the floor. He smoothed her dress over her hips, and grabbed her ass.

“Well,” she started. ”have you met you? I’m surprised that you didn’t jump the pews when the ceremony was over.”

“You started it when you were wearing that lingerie set this morning…”

“You continued it by trying to make me late for the wedding…” she interrupted swatting at his chest.

“And,” he said pulling her close to him. “I’m going to finish it tonight when we get back. Wasn’t there a promise of Russian and being bent over a table?”

~~~**~~~

After the reception, it would be said that it was strange to hear Russian television coming from Oliver and Felicity’s hotel room, and it was even stranger that the very next morning as everyone was checking out that Mrs. Felicity Queen had lost her voice.


End file.
